Science Class
by CimorelliFan98
Summary: Some times science class can be intresting. With hugging and being hancuffed maybe Jack and kim will finally kiss. My longest story at 1,027 words at least 10 reviews.
1. Science Class

**A/N: Well guys this is a several chaptered one shot or might not be, but you have to hear the story behind it so it happened in science class but happened to my friend, but she had to do it with the teacher. You'll hear what happened in the story, but then I had this great idea for this story, but I knew I would forget it so I got up asked if I could use the bathroom before she answered I ran out and recorded the idea on my iPod then got in trouble so I better get at least 15 reviews no 10 so I can be worth it, if you want the next chapter.**

**Kim's POV**

I was bored I was sitting I Miss Finkel's boring science class she was rambling on about something. She is clueless no wonder she isn't married. So I look over at Jack he was daydreaming. Speaking of clueless that is what he is I have been giving him signs since the day we met and all he notices are Donna Tobin stinkin legs. I hate that girl, she is so mean she is a double faced backstabbing women. We were great friends then I saw Jack first so technically I got to date him no one can ask him out before I say it is, according to Donna. But of course she found a way around that and said he could ask her out.** (Me: Yeah like that would happen. Kim: It could. Me: do you want that to happen and it won't because hello I'm the writer.) **So as I was staring into his eyes I heard my name and snapped out of it.

"Yes" I said.

"I said could you and Mr. Anderson come to the front of the room" Miss Finkel said with a twinge of annoyance in her tone.

"Umm…. Sure." I said not wanting to.

"Jack" I waved my hand in front of his face. "Wh-what? Hum? Oh hey Kim what?" he said confused. "Hey Jack" I said. "Now get to the front of the room like Miss Finkle said."

"Um sure" he said casually.

"Well, now that you have finally arrived I will use you to demonstrate what a solid's particles. Now hook arms." She said.

"Excuse me" I said not knowing if I heard her right.

"I said to hook arms" she said telling me like I was an idiot. I looked at jack.

"Let's just do it and get it over with." He whispered so only I can hear. We hooked arms and I blushed and so did he.

"Now the particles of a solid only vibrate in place and can't be separated unless you apply energy. Now Jack and Kim try to pull apart" she said. Me and Jack pulled apart but we were connected and couldn't come apart. "Now as I take away energy the particles they get closer and try to stay warmer." She said. I didn't like were this was going. "Now Jack please hug Kim."

"I'm sorry what" he said

"Are you kids going deaf? I said to hug Miss Crawford." She stated again. The class started to snicker. "Quiet down class"

"Miss Finkle if Kim and Jack don't want to hug each other I don't think they should" Donna said.

"Miss Tobin sit down and be quiet." Said Miss Finkle said. "Now hug her."

"Fine" Jack said He wrapped his arms around my waist. We both blushed deep red.

"Thank you, now Miss Crawford your arms around his neck" she said. Knowing there was there was no way out of this she did so. Now the whole class started to laugh. We both pulled away. "You may sit down now thank you."

"Wait Miss Finkle I still don't get it could you show the example again" Jerry said while laughing.

"Yeah" said Milton, Eddie, and even Grace. **(Kim: We didn't talk for 2 whole after that one. Me: Wow it must have been so hard. Kim: It was. Me: I was being sarcastic. Kim: Oh I am so not talking to you. Me: So what it is only for two hours.) **"Grace stop it." I said

"What is it a crime to crave learning" she said innocently.

"Yeah Kim we just want to learn" Jerry said high-fiving her.

"Yeah" Grace said blushing when they touched.

"That is it I am tired of you guys not paying attention…" The bell interrupted her. "Tomorrow you will learn this lesson the hard way"

I didn't like the tone of her voice, but everyone rushed out. As I walked out everyone's phone started to ring. I checked my phone and it was from Jerry to all contacts which was everyone in the school it was me and Jack hugging in science class. I raced down the hall I was going to kill him and Grace, but first to the bathroom because everyone's eyes were on me. Then Donna walked in.

"Oh great, here we go. Hi Donna"

"Kim" donna said with disgust "What was that you pulled in science class."

"I didn't do anything I was selected and so was Jack to demonstrate. I didn't want to do it."

"Umm Hmm" she said "Then why haven't given the green light to the girls to ask him out." **(Me" Oh she got you. Kim: Watch my awesome skills kick in. Me: Yeah because you are the best liar ever.) **

"Well I didn't want anyone to ask him out because then it would be awkward if I was friends with Jack and his ex- girlfriend" I said happy with myself.

"Well Kim it not like I like you but my rules won't hold them back for ever if you gonna ask him out you better do it soon or your gonna lose your chance."

"Um thanks" I said confused "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well if you ask him out and he says no I am allowed to ask him out." She said

"Oh" I said finally understanding.

"Well bye Kim and see you at cheer practice" she said.

**Remember 10 reviews if you want the next chapter. laters**


	2. Oh No She didn't

**A/N: Well I'm sorry guys this was supposed to go up on Saturday but I lost my power due to the storms I lost my electricity but I went to Panera to upload it. I'm sorry so for this chapter let's try and get 15 reviews. So here it is ladies and gents I give you Science Class.**

As Donna left Grace came in. She had a faraway look in her eyes. She was probably thinkin about Jerry.

"Hey you" I said.

"This you has a name and happens to be your best friend." She replied.

"Oh really, then why didn't you tell me you like Jerry."

"I don't like Jerry."

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes, you do."

"Okay I do" she said.

"How could you not tell me?"

"The same reason you told Donna while the others can't date Jack." She said with a smirk. "BTW you are horrible at lying".

"Well Donna believed me."

"Well Donna's a stupid cheerleader. Girl she doesn't know anything."

"Yeah except that she likes Jack and how to get around her own rules." I said kind of down.

"You must be stupid to if you think he likes her more than you. I mean come on you to spend all the possible time together and whenever you're at cheer practice he is either texting you or you are texting him. Plus Jerry says he thinks you're cute and is always talking about you when you're not there. Also your phone, computer, iPod, and ipad is him carrying you in his arms bridal style and Jerry said Jack's background to everything is you and him in different weird poses. He sent me the picture they are so cut you to would make a good couple."

"Well enough about me and Jack and back to you and Jerry. I still can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Well you didn't tell me you liked Jack." She said.

"Yes I did." I said getting defensive.

"Oh really, because last time I checked hypnotizing someone to get them to tell you something isn't the same as telling someone a secret." She said.

"That's it I am not talking to you" I said turning my back to her.

"Too late I am no longer talking to you" she said.

"You know Jack's arms around my waist kinda felt good." I said smiling remembering science class.

"And it is kinda nice to tell someone about my denying love." She said.

"I'm so sorry."

"Me too."

"Friends?"

"Only the bestes"

"That isn't a word."

"Who cares?"

"You are totally right."

_After School in Kim's room_

_Still Kim's POV_

I was sitting in my room when my older sister came in the room. (Me: She basically looks like Stephanie Scott or Lexi from Ant Farm

"Hey sista. Did he ask you yet?"

With my sister that could mean a thousand things but of course I knew she was talking about if Jack had asked me out. You see me and my sister almost died when I was 5 and she was 7 but none knows except my family and Grace and that is how it will stay. So since then we have always been close and she knows all my secrets including the one about Jack with just for the record she and Grace are the only ones who know, but I think Milton knows because he is a people person. "No not yet." I replied.

"Well either he is crazy or not sure that you like him, or he is just scared."

"Jack isn't scared of anything except clowns we played truth or dare once, I asked the question."

"And you wasted it on what he was scared of you could of asked him if he liked you."

"Oh yeah."

"Sometimes Kimmy I think you are stupid."

"God you have been spending too much time with Jack if you are calling me Kimmy, oh yeah and don't call me that."

"What it is cute, and he gave it to you so it must be special"

"No it isn't and the only reason he call me that is to annoy him, like when I call him Jackie."

"Okay whatever" The doorbell then rang.

"I'll get it" Stephanie called.

"Whatever." I replied

I turned my radio on and you belong with me came on, man I hate this song because it was the story of my life the perfect guy was right in front of me and wouldn't ask me out even though we were meant to be. A tear trickled down my face, then my phone rang it was Grace I picked up.

"Hey Grace"

"Hey Kim"

"Did Jack ask you out yet?"

"No"

"Oh"

"He is stupid."

"No he isn't"

"Then why hasn't he asked me out."

"I don't know."

"Well neither do I and it driving me crazy."

"Okay well to boost your confidence I want you to scream I don't know why he hasn't asked me out, but I love Jack"

"No" then started to sing the rest of the song' but alone since the radio was off.

"Come on no one is home but you and your sister and she knows."

"Fine, I don't know why he hasn't asked me out but I love J-."

"You didn't say his name."

"Someone is outside my door and it isn't my sister because she is downstairs singing."

"Oh, well go karate flip whoever it is and I am gonna come to your karate practice. Bye." I didn't answer back I hung up and kept singing slowly making my way to the door while another tear slid down my cheek, man just singing the song teared me up . Then I counted to three then swung the door open and flipped the eavesdropper not even giving myself time to see who it was.

Jack's POV

I was on my way to Kim's house well I didn't really have to do anything I just wanted t see Kim because I haven't seen her since science class which for the record was the best Science class ever except for the part for Jerry texting everyone in the school the picture. So I was just gonna ask her if she wanted to walk to karate together. So no apparent reason plus I just loved her family because not only was Kim a part of it, but they were all kind and just loved Jack. So he walked up to her front door, looked in the window at his reflection fixed his hair and put a in a breath mint everything had to be perfect for Kim, then he rang the doorbell. When Stephanie answered a smile spread across her face.

"Hey Jackie wats up."

"Steph I love you but please don't call me that Kim already calls me it enough"

"Yeah she told me it annoys you."

"Well that's Kimmy for you."

"Yeah she told me that you call her that and BTW she hates it."

Now it was Jack's turn to smile that means Kim talks about him "Yeah I know." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I'm guessing you are here for Kim so she is up in her room."

"Thanks and it was a pleasure to be able to come here and see you, and hopefully your sister's, beautiful faces."

"Your such a ladies man, it surprises me you don't have a girlfriend"

"I know, but I am still in the process to get the right one to fall for me." he said smiling and looked at at a picture of Kim hanging on the wall. "Later"

"Maybe she has already fell for you" she said smiling.

I had absolutely no idea what Steph meant by that she couldn't possibly know I was talking about Kim and Kim hasn't fallen for me. As I ran upstairs I could hear Kim singing it surprised me how good she was. I stopped in front of her door, but suddenly her angelic voice was interrupted by her ringtone for grace which was Rubber Ducky sung by who I now knew was Kim. I always thought it was her sister because she has an amazing voice and has won every talent show she was in; it must run in the family. I rolled my eye that was my Kimmy with rubber ducky as a ringtone. They were talking until Kim said something about who she loved and his name started with a J then she stopped and started singing again. Dang it all I know she has a crush on someone who starts with a J it could be me Jerry or any other kid at my school. Next thing I knew I was flipped and was lying on the floor.

**A/N: Alright that is chapter 2. 15 reviews for chapter 3.**


	3. Who's Conner?

A/N: Well Guys this is it the 3rd chapter. So I got the 10 reviews I wanted. So for next part it is gonna be 40 reviews total of chapter 1, 2, & 3. Last I checked there was I think 29 reviews so another 10 plus 1 more. So here it is Science Class.

Jack's POV

It was weird one second I was listening to an angelic voice next thing I knew I was on the ground and my back killed. "God Kim I'm glad I'm on your team."

"OmygoshImsosorryjack." She said so fast I could barely understand her.

"Kim it is fine just take a breath, worse has happened."

Then out of nowhere Stephanie ran in holding a throw pillow.

"Don't worry Kim I'll save you" she said while carrying a throw pillow, she started to whack jack not knowing it was him.

"Stephanie" I said calmly, "Stop whacking me with a pillow."

"Oh, sorry jack." She said.

Kim reached her hand out I grabbed it while she attempted to pull me up. I knew I was too heavy but was in too much pain to help. So suddenly stopped and said "Wait hold up Steph you thought I was in trouble, heard a huge thud, and you brought a throw pillow to defend me."

"Uh huh" she said honestly.

"That is so stupid the guy could have a gun for all you knew." Kim said frustrated.

"Well I figured that since you and Jack are in love with each other, I assumed you would have each other's backs." She said smirking.

Me and Kim looked at each other and shouted "We do not love each other."**(Me: I would like to note that Kim was blushing. Kim: And I would like to note that this is from i Carly. Me: No I didn't I told them I didn't own it so Snap! Crackle! Pop! Kim. Kim: Oh shut up and type stupid. Me: She is just jealous that I just owned her. Well back to the story.)**

"Mmhhm" she said.

"I am going to KILL YOU NOW" Kim shouted.

"Ahhhhh" Stephanie screamed. They started to chase each other around the room. Steph started to hit Kim with the pillow.

"Oww" Kim said.

"Told you it would help" Steph said happy she proved a point. Until Kim started to chase her again. "At least this time I came prepared and no one got hurt just like last time.

Kim froze "None got hurt are you kidding me our freaking brother got shot and almost died."

"Why are you screaming at me it isn't my fault" Steph screamed back.

"You know what it wasn't my fault or Conner's or your's then who was it." She said tears streaming down her face.

Steph said "I don't know, but why do you blame me." With tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Well it wasn't me or Conner who snuck out to go to lip gloss emporium, and we were lucky and Conner is dead." She screamed at her sister, now both girls were sobbing.

"I didn't know it was gonna get robbed that night, and Conner would get fatally shot." Both girls were just yelling now. It was time to step in.

"STOP." I screamed "NOW EVERYONE SIT ON THE BED." Steph sat down as Kim stalked out of the room and into her gym. "Steph stay here I'll go get Kim." As I walked in she was knocking the snot out of dummies. "Kim, are you okay?" I walked closer to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She didn't say anything she turned around and sobbed into my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist we stood ther for a couple of minutes till Steph walked in.

"Kim are you okay?" She didn't answer. I picked her up bridal style and carried her too her room.

"Kim can you tell me about Conner?"

**A/n: Sorry took so long, but remember a total of 40 reviews.**


	4. Operation K&J

A/N: - Guys I know it has been a long time it is just I don't have time to right, but my robotics season is over and I have more time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, PM, and read. Hope you like Chapter 4.

Jack P.O.V.

"Jack you know you are one of my closes friends, right?" asked Kim

"Yes me and grace are your two best friends." I answered.

"Yes and you know I care about you a lot" she was cut off by Stephanie going "Awwww". "as a friend because we are just friends." She finished looking at her sister.

"Yes and I care about you. Don't think about it Steph." I added quickly. "So since you care about me and I am your friend can you tell me about your brother." I asked hopefully she would tell me.

"Jack I really just don't want to talk about it please just drop it." She begged.

"Don't worry Kimmy I'll stop" I said smirking. "Jack" she said harshly. I suddenly got an idea. "Kim I have a surprise in my head and will make it a reality, just meet me at the dojo at three, I'm gonna trick Rudy kinto cancelling practice just for you." He winked.

"Whatever Jack have fun and see you at five." "Bye Kiiiiiiiimmy" I said again. "Seriously I will hurt you."

Kim's P.O.V.

Jack left the room and we heard his skateboard hit the pavement a couple of seconds later, "Wow wherever he is going it must be important." I said.

"Awww he has a surprise for you are soooo meant for each other."

"Shut up Steph." I added heading back to my gym, "and sorry about before I didn't mean it whenever I get mad things slip out."

"It's okay I know". She answered. **(Me: Why can't me and my sister be like that, she just pushes me down the stairs. Jerry: Shh I'm a slow reader …. Aww that was such a moment, Kim is so nice at home, she just flips me at the dojo. Kim Shut up Jerry.)**

My P.O.V.

As we speak Jack is sending a text message to every guy on his contacts that starts with a "J" as well as Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy. Plus Grace, Kelsey, Julie, Marge the lunch lady.

Jack's P.O.V.

As soon as everyone arrived I asked Jerry, Milton, Rudy, Kelsey, Grace, Marge, Eddie, and Julie to follow him into Rudy's office. "So guys I am planning to find out who Kim's crush is and I need your guy's help, Jerry put your hand down and save you questions till the end. So I need Kelsey, Jerry, and Grace's phone to look thought the contacts that start with "J" and are guys because they could be Kim's crush." I then explained the whole story, but left out the part about Conner.

After it was through everyone's head what was going on Grace raised her hand. "Could I talk to the girl's for a sec"

"Sure I answered can I just have you and Kelsey's phone?"

"Sure" I had their phones and Kelsey had a lot of contacts and 234 that started with "J" so this would take a while. In the meantime the girls were talking Rudy and the guy's plus Marge went to go find kid's around the mall from school and brought them here.

Grace's P.O.V.

Oh sh**t this was all my fault Jack must have been the one outside of Kim's door and heard that Kim liked someone that started with a "J". "Alright Kelsey you know Kim likes Jack right."

"Duh, Kim is one of my closest friend's I knew before she told me."

"Me too she never told me, but it is so oblivious they do I mean even Jerry figured It out and he isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer if you know what I mean." Julie stated.

"I know, but he is so hot and funny." Kelsey added.

"Okay back to the subject e can help Jack by saying we know what he is into and what he looks like until he is one of the last ones."

"Smart plan" Kelsey said.

"Yeah and I thought I was smart." Julie stated.

"I know I just can't stand Kim not having a BF she totally deserves one and her and Jack are perfect." "You nailed it again" Kelsey said." That is when Operation K&J was put into action.


	5. news

Guys guess what there is a prom episode of kickin it. Ther is a picture o Wikipedia, here is the link .com/wiki/Gallery:Leolivia .


End file.
